


An Arrow in the Night

by Skyrim11



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrim11/pseuds/Skyrim11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn, a fiery red head is the leader of the Thieves Guild. She's the best of the best, and shes earned her place. Now she'll do whatever it takes to protect her Guild, the family she wants to keep alive... this time. But when betrayal begins to reign again, and her feelings for Brynjolf, her advisor and fellow Nightingale begins to conquer, will she be able to fight off the powerful and secret forces around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Trees scratch upon my skin as I sprint through. The moon is the only light shining upon the land. While the most of cowardly men choose to envelope them in the reassuring milk-light, I choose to roam in the blanket of darkness. My feet soar through the forest out skirting Falkreath. I run through with an exhilarating stealth and quietness. My enchanted armor of beautiful night helps me do so. This armor was what I received due to becoming a Nightingale. I am a protector of Nocturnal, the patron of thieves, patrons to a thief such as myself. I, alongside Karliah and Brynjolf, other Nightingales, killed Mercer Frey. It was amazing, the feeling of finally protecting my family from his wickedness and betrayal, and to keep that feeling lasting, I put a soul trap upon him. When he died though there was nothing to trap. "No surprise," I remember murmuring as water began to flood and lift my group and I to an open area, "he never had a soul to give."  
After that I became the leader of the Thieves Guild, a Guild of the most capable thieving criminals. Though I am young compared to everyone else as I am twenty-five, I lead with intelligence and strength. My only weakness is my large red hair that even in darkness continues vibrantly shining.  
I've always pulled my long hair in a small bun. With that, my wide mouth, unsymmetrical face, pointed nose, and dark tired eyes, many believe, upon a look that I am a man. I've never minded it, after all being a woman in Skyrim is troublesome. Even women of other formidable, well-known groups contend with sexist slurs from the disgusting pigs people have called men of some sort of honor. Although I have met with these women and don't always agree with the unreasonable killings, such as Astrid of the Dark Brotherhood, or Elenwen of the Thalmor... I know that they are the leaders that deserve respect in the least. I can't even think about Haelga, women like her who try to exploit women to promiscuous ways. That could've happened to me, just a girl exposed to things she should've never seen, that's all it takes to be brainwashed into thinking that women are only an object to be toyed with. Just mentioning Haelga causes me to crunch my hands into tightened fists, my knuckles turn red and I soon feel blood drip from the spots on my palms where I dug my nails too far deep into. I soon think of my childhood, thinking I could've ended like her .  
I was the noble Nord daughter to Korir. I had a brother named Assur and a mother named Thaena. Let's just say my thoughts differed on our opinion on diverse things, such as the Dark Elves. I visited them often in the Gray Quarter, the poorest part in our old home of Windhelm. I taught the other children for their education was so terrible, I stole them food from my kitchen and told them to share it with all they could, and I read them stories of a better life where everyone is equal. But in my father's pride and his shame in me... for that I was beaten by my father, or rather as he called it "disciplined," or "for your own good." I still have the burns of the boiling water he poured upon my back.  
A tear falls down my eye. I have forgotten until now how weak I still am compared to him. I can't help but see him in my nightmares... killing my old, real family, who once loved me. I push away that thought but let the memories of after my biological family left me in Windhelm so Korir could become Jarl of Winterhold. I was alone, after what my father did... well... the Dark Elves were still scared of what the other Nords would do to their families. I was sixteen at that time and always greeted with terrible sayings from people male and female, all races, except for the Dark Elves.  
"Disgusting, you're no Nord!" a women once yelled as I was selling flowers to a Dark Elf, "Get a job!" , and always, "No wonder you're father abandoned you! You slept with a Dark Elf!" Those people spat in the metal can that had only about three septims a day. And that metal can, my old love painted my name upon. All delicate like his hands were like when he once brushed gray hand upon my red hair. I still have that small, fragile can.  
I snap into reality when a knife flies toward my face. My hand instantly guards my face. I grip the handle as it is in the air and instantly strike back hitting the tree, right beside Sapphire's head.  
I tuck and roll, instinctively I grab my dagger with rigid edges, I stand and press it against her neck. She lifts her hand and tries to pry the knife from the tree. The knife may be deep, but she's strong. I stretch my leg up in a swift movement pressing my foot into her wrist.  
"You're gonna have to try harder next time" I say in my tough parenting voice that I have with my daughter Sophie. Sapphire laugh as I place my dagger in it's sheath and place my leg back to the ground. Sapphire is the only member of the guild who is younger than me, as she is twenty years of age. "Whatever. I'll get you next time, Autumn. Or should I say you're highness?" Sapphire bows sarcastically looking up toward me, lifts herself back up and crosses her arms n her usual defiance towards anything she can. She is the toughest person I know. She's experienced more than I have, although I and her have seen our family killed, she became just another toy to a group of bandits. And like a child bred from violence she retaliated with fire. I killed my inner demons, but she had to kill the demons called men. I may be skilled now but at the age she killed an entire bandit camp, I know I would've never been able to complete the quest.  
"Now that you've had you're training, mind explaining where Brynjolf is?" I ask this as I pull my favorite black bow Karliah once gave me.  
"Ah. You want to know where you're lover boy is? Don't you?" Sapphire rolls her gray eyes and ruffles her short dark hair behind her ears. She was basically designed for hiding in the shadows, with her tan skin and an agile body, now if only she trained instead of relying on luck, then she'd be the heir to the Guild.  
"We both know Brynjolf is an advisor and friend, that is all. And if you forgot Brynjolf is bringing Rune here. After all we found Rune's parents... S"  
"Yeah, yeah. So Rune can figure out why his parents abandoned him on a boat after it nearly sank, and are living peacefully in a little cottage in Falkreath. Well you know what I think, I think he should get over it. We might as well kick him out now!" She yells.  
"You don't mean that. Listen were his family and Rune told me when he first asked me to figure his origins out that he just wants to find out the truth. He knows he's grown but he needs an explanation." I say putting a hand on her shoulder.  
Just then Brynjolf appears alongside Karliah who is riding upon a brown horse and Rune. Karliah gets off the horse and places herself closely to Brynjolf. Karliah's hip is so close to Brynjolf's and I feel prickles of heat run down my throat. I'm not so sure why, I've never been mad at Karliah after all she saved my life when Mercer Frey first betrayed me and she is a Dark Elf. And Brynjolf, I'd never been mad at him...  
"Lass," Goosebumps always form on my arms when he calls me that. I begin to realize I may have feelings for him. I can push it away. There's no need for one of us to be hurt in the future plus he looks cozy next to Karliah. I just want to rub my hand across his face and let my hands drift through his red hair. I keep a straight face though.  
"It's Guild Master. Brynjolf, remember that is what you call me during important favors such as this." I say looking towards him. I then turn to Rune. His dark hair camouflages so well and like Sapphire their bodies are agile. "Rune. Listen to what I'm saying, we may have found where you're family lives but we don't know why you were left there. If they want you dead now, we're going to protect you." I look towards my group, "Sapphire hide near the front, if anything goes wrong, get Rune out. Karliah, you stay over here, if anything goes wrong let Rune take the horse. If they chase Rune you shoot them with your skills of archery. Brynjolf, come with me."


	2. Falling through the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens, something Autumn can't take back. The only problem is that she never did it herself... something she couldn't control took over. The Guild is starting to diminish trust with her after this and people of the Guild mysteriously are caught and jailed in acts only the Guild knew of. The only person now who has undying trust is Brynjolf and Sophie.

Brynjolf and I walk along the east side. My group has already taken their stations. I'm he one to signal when Rune can enter the small cottage. I can't wait to get this over with and go back to Riften and see my daughter, Sophie, again.

I remember when I adopted her. I was walking along the streets of Windhelm, a year ago when I first became Guild Master. And she was there a little Nord girl selling flowers on the street right before the entrance to the Gray Quarter. Everyone passed her by. "Where are your parents?" I recall myself asking her. "Dead." She answered with a familiar stern voice I had after what I had experienced. "I understand, can I buy your flowers?" I gestured to the lavender in the basket she held tightly. _She must be cold._ I thought, I wanted to adopt her, but I thought that since I've never experienced a long lasting family that she couldn't possibly want me.          
"Better yet, can you adopt me. It seems that you went through some things, alike as me." She smiled with an innocent smile. She can still be saved. I thought.  
    "Trust me you don't want me. I'm too damaged. I can get you a safe home at the Honorball orphanage. That evil witch Grelod the Kind is dead... that I heard of." All of a sudden she held my hand and looked me straight in the eye.  
"We can be broken together. I want you to be my mother" I felt love for this little girl and I wanted to give her anything she needed. I got the children's bedroom set in my Riften home. My housecarl is always cooking for her, something I could never achieve. Whenever I come home I always have a new present for her. We're always talking. And she's my daughter and I love her and although I love exploring, it kills me when she's so sad that I may never come home. 

"Lass, careful of your step. You seemed lost in thought?" Brynjolf says behind me and his voice is so hushed that I can still hear his heartbeat.   
"Yes. You are correct, and aren't I always drifting somewhere. That is what makes me wise" I say sternly as I bite my tongue, his beat starts to grow louder. 

 

     

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you loved this, and if you did, just leave a kudos. But if you didn't like this then WHATEVER!


End file.
